


死胎

by etoilechat



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 冰蛆文学。我也不知道我是怎么想出来的。都是机器人，没有或只有少数能动性，工具和工具的碰撞。故事从一场意料之外的感染开始。
Relationships: Frost/Nidus





	死胎

FROST醒来了，细微的电流从他的一侧指尖传到另一侧，精巧地模拟生物电信号的舞步，这台仪器——苏生椅，让他摆脱无梦的昏沉，让他呼吸的韵律传遍全身。他醒来，带着一种挫折般的空洞感。失去那些不属于自己的知识，失去这副身躯里曾流淌过的思维，这些显然超出他的料想，以致他没有思考，或不能思考自己，而是长久地停留在座椅上。拘束装置已然收起，寒气四溢的类人形野兽在牢笼之外。

他已经不是自己很久了，自从他拥抱天诺战士的诉求并与之合二为一，成为战士的爪牙。有些时候，他（天诺）去执行任务，他们用彼此的手杀，喷溅的鲜血一视同仁地落在他（天诺）的皮肤上。更多的时候，天诺不在，或者在与FROST其他的同胞融合，FROST就会陷入“无”的状态中。他是很好的武器，耐用，实际，强大，也足够忠实。他一直是。这一个FROST诞生以来，他少有接触外界。他的心里流动的是天诺的喜悦，他战斗为天诺的荣耀。而每一片他指尖的冰花，每一次他进入驱使绝对零度的状态，都将一切相隔，隔得那样远，让他只能感觉到自己的内部。

发生了什么。

这是第一个想法，他眼孔里流动的水蓝色光泽黯淡了片刻。

谁唤醒了我。

犹豫的时间持续得太长了，通常情况下一具被激活的Warframe不应当在迟缓的状态中。他仓促地立起来，在狭小的舱室里进行一些活动，例如下蹲，半跪或他身体记得的部分武式。

我是谁。

他没来得及把所有规定武式完成。在他开始活动的一分半钟后，手腕上“咔嚓”的轻响吓了他一跳，他注意到那个部位被白色的手环围绕。

“你是编号为■■■■■的天诺的FROST，欢迎你，操纵严寒者。该名天诺目前被圣殿应召，归期尚不明确。以Lotus的名义，我选中了你，征召你扫除天诺使命之路上的障碍。你的奉献令我和天诺印象深刻，失败——污点，对我们彼此都不可容忍。我会通过这样的方式下达指令，并在观测到事态发展变化时为任务的成功提供必要的帮助。”

手环内侧的长针刺入他的表皮，抵达神经层，一阵类似天诺思考时产生的电流进入他的大脑，让他如自主思考般接纳了这一串信息。他打了个激灵，行为表现不再焦虑不安，以沉稳的步伐走向任务标记点，舰船的备用艇处。

留下的问题，最初的想法，因他行走中的所闻所见得到解答和安置。他的思绪和沉静的死水没有两样，被控制是一种长期的习惯，因而让他，这个在思维运用上无限接近于新生儿的Warframe再次感到安宁。但即便如此，即便如此他还是感觉到了这一小段路中不正常的心跳加速。首先比常规行走中的正常心跳快2%，然后是11%，18%，54%。这一个部分无法被解答，他记住了它，作为他真正睁开眼睛面对世界的开始。

总是如此宁静，在无数艘摇篮般孕育了天诺与其历程的小巧舰船中。广阔的前视窗里投映出无垠宇宙的一角，具有绝对威严的恒星以其璀璨的宝光刺破死寂的漆黑。陨石群或陨冰群静静地旋转，听从引力的指挥，在船周伴游，或擦肩而过。漫长的宇宙航行中，一切交错的轨迹谱写了无声的宏大乐章。

天诺布置的圣诞装饰还悬在视窗与船顶的接驳处，本该在朴素的主舱室里显得花哨而招展，此时此刻却在外物的映衬下不值一提。

斑斓的大片色彩占领了舰船内部的全部表面，如胚胎般的艳红，如翠晶石般的葱绿，如氩结晶般的紫罗兰，只有一双最颤抖的手、一个最狂乱无助的心灵、一种不惜一切代价的贪求才能完成这样的作品。全部，全部表面，甚至包括全部空间。高密度的各色孢子在舰船里巡游，横行无阻。

如果内部的气流涌动再汹涌一些，FROST就可以看得更清楚一些——涌动的孢囊，野蛮的繁衍，残暴的占领，细小优雅的触须随风摆动，生命最原始的欲求通过这样的方式可视可闻。作为宇宙中最后归宿的飞行器沦为一片沼泽，一片密林，一片炙热无匹的深海。

感染。Warframe对这种现象不会陌生，合金与生命材料的完美结合体唯一会罹患的疾病来自于此，为此每一艘轨道飞行器都配备了以毒攻毒的感染者治疗室。FROST进去过，一次，要忘记那种蛰刺并不容易。所以即便视觉上强烈的冲击让他的意识产生了持续的轻微错乱，他还是顺利调取出了相关资料。

“乘坐微型艇携带NIDUS前往阎神星，那里存在问题解决方法的可能性高达87%。”

现在，启程的时间到了。


End file.
